Cry A Tear For Me
by vigaku
Summary: Morbid oneshot about a passion-fuelled murder. - violence,death - oneshot


Hey all! Sorry for not continuing Memories & Retributions yet, but I have had a lot of work to do. I'll try to finish the next chapter right now, since I have some spare time. Meanwhile, though, here's a little something that's actually my English coursework, but I changed it into a fanfic! It's written in first person present tense.

Warnings: This is dark...with a lot of violence. Take notice of my warning, no flames please.

Storyline: Lots of beating up, blood, gore. You like? Read it then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade... I wish I did, but meh...what're you gonna do? Oh right, don't sue me. Please?

* * *

****

**Cry A Tear For Me - Chapter One - "Death To All Who Oppose"**

I wipe the perspiration from my forehead, smearing her blood across my face as I wait for the next victim. He'll be here soon. Who, you ask? His name is Rei; the brother of the girl upon whom I have just unleashed my potent fury. I am ashamed, yes. My plans did not originally include her, but she got in my way, and thus was caught in a trap not set for the innocent and unsuspecting girl. I didn't hope for Mitsuko to be here, but her foolishness has lead to her fated death.

I slump down onto the couch, still clutching the knife, and begin to admire Rei and Mitsuko's beautifully decorated home, now destroyed by my rage. The once immaculate beige carpets now stained with a trail of deep red, a small photo still intact on top of the mantle; the two when they were younger, grinning at the camera like the children they had always been... I note the red-orange couch now shifting under my weight and my eyes focus on the perfectly matching curtains with the ever-darkening sky as a backdrop. I scowl as I hear a quiet shuffling and whining near my feet... Obviously I didn't cut her deep enough. I suppose she can wait for Rei's arrival before I end her suffering entirely. He is, after all, the reason for my visit, and I would be deeply pained to deny him the chance to witness more suffering. I stare into the blazing fireplace, amazed by the dancing flames, and let my thoughts take over me...

Anger evidently takes over my features as I remember seeing them together, like that. Rei, he was my best friend...and Hiromi, the love of my life. Or at least I thought they were... But they had betrayed me beyond comprehension. I lost all trace of emotion, and I vowed to make Rei pay. The girl was forgiven, I realise she was nothing to me. But as my best friend, Rei's actions were truly unforgivable.

I hear a key turn inside a lock and the front door swings open, and I hope that Rei is the one to enter. He calls for Mitsuko, declaring he is home. I smirk and stand, readying myself for the inevitable actions to follow. I see his shadow approach the doorway, and of course, his solid form emulates. His eyes widen as his gaze falls upon his sister, lying mutilated in the middle of the room. A drop of crimson trickles down my hand and falls to the floor and a cold smile pierces my face. Seeing his horrified expression as he clutches the doorframe for support only makes my smile broaden. He knows I am here, but he has not yet realised my identification. I'd best make my presence known.

"Hello, Rei." I say clearly, my voice arrogant.

He looks up at me, abhorrence evident in his dull and tearful eyes. He doesn't speak to me, so I persist in displeasuring him further. I step forward and nudge Mitsuko with my foot, gaining groans from the dismembered girl.

"W...why?" He sobs pathetically.

"Why!" I yell. He flinches. "Tell me why."

I hear in a very muffled tone that he thinks we are friends.

"Since when do friends betray each other?" I growl. His sobs grow louder now.

I pick up a large pole I attained before entering the house, -- for a purpose of course -- standing over Mitsuko and raising the pole above her.

"What are you doing? Get away from her!" Rei shrieks, attempting to move me away from his sister.

I seize him by the collar and throw him with a newfound strength into the wall and grin sadistically as he tries to regain air. Turning my attention once again to Mitsuko, I raise the pole up high above her writhing form before bringing it down with immense force, and the sound as it pierces through the skin of her stomach and her ribcage collapses is music to my ears. I hear a loud 'thunk' as it hits the floor through her body. I hear Rei screaming. He is powerless to stop me. Nobody can stop me. It's what he deserves; I have made up my mind. I jerk the pole downwards, opening the unnatural and bloody hole further. Happy with my work of art, I discard the pole and advance towards Rei. He glares up at me, trying to act brave but I can see straight through his "macho" façade. He is afraid. Not only for himself, but for his sister, I think to myself as his eyes flick over to her blood-covered form.

"What have you done to her?"

And now he's trying to buy time, which in return is causing his sister more pain. He doesn't realise the anguish she is being forced to endure. But I know this.

"What you did to me, Rei. You ripped me apart when you stole her from me!"

It's not a smart move for him to anger me. I am above that, I must stay calm. If I struggle he will see, and think I am weak. He wont be afraid if he thinks I'm weak...

* * *

Just to point out, this isn't finished. I'm not entirely sure if I will finish it though. Reviews please! 

x Hiwatari x


End file.
